Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Turns out Kurt has some admirers. But none of them are a certain hot, lead soloist he's fallen for. But does that mean Blaine doesn't like him? Considering he sung to a GAP you wouldn't think so. But nothing's really going as expected today...


_Okay! I am going to ramble I forwarn you so if you don't want to read how my day went then go straight to the story after the summary._

_Kurt's love may be unrequited, but that doesn't mean others out there don't like him! But does Blaine really not feel the same way?_

_OKAY! Now as you all know it is Valentine's Day today and I get to see Thriller tonight! (OMG SOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED) in case you haven't read my other rambles on other Klaine stories, I have not seen Thriller or Silly Love Songs yet (why i torture myself i don't know) but i have seen the promos and heard the songs._

_I DO know about WIGYA and OMG WHAT AN IDIOT BLAINE! This is set after this, and as I said, I haven't seen it so if it doesn't follow, my apologies._

_Also, today is normally a day I absolutely hate, but at my school you can buy someone a cupcake (used to be a rose but they got too expensive) for Valentine's Day and I bought all my friends one._

_Well guess what? SOMEONE BOUGHT ME ONE! YAY! it was another one of my dear friends, and I was like, what ME? I GET A CUPCAKE? WOOHOO!_

_So I had a great day. _

_Now, when you reivew (yes, you will review, won't you now *gives stern look like a teacher telling her student to do their homework*) please not only tell me about the cute fluff you read, but tell me any funny Valentine experience or just how your day went. Good or bad, I want to hear :)_

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt really felt like moping. Not only had a certain someone not asked him to be his Valentine, but that very same guy had sung When I Get You Alone to a random GAP assistant with hideous hair. No, he was not going to say who it was. Because he didn't have a crush on the lead soloist of the Warblers. Not at all...

But he had his afternoon classes to go to, so he put on a bright face, avoiding his fellow Warblers as he prepared himself for a mercifully easy double period of French.

Some of the younger students had free periods this afternoon and had posted signs around offering to deliver Valentine gifts. Kurt had noticed, but not really paid much attention as freshman and sophomores ran in and out of his senior French class.

Therefore he was startled when a small, freckled boy called out his name from the front of the class. He looked up, ignoring Blaine's frown from a couple of desks over.

'Yes, that's me.'

The boy ran over and delivered a couple of gifts. Kurt frowned. The only thing running through his mind was _what the fuck?_

'Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt.'

'Yeah you too.' Kurt picked up a pink rose with a tag on it. It read _Happy Valentine's Day Kurt –L_. A gentle blush spread through his cheeks as he realised that he had an admirer.

Well, 3 to be exact. But despite this, none of them were labelled _–B_. When he opened a small box of chocolates his roommate Nick started laughing.

'I might just sit next to you and scab one of those.' The boy flashed him a grin, making Kurt smile and offer the boy a chocolate before closing it back up.

Ever heard the phrase, but wait, there's more? Well over the next half hour he got another 4 Valentine gifts. By then he was so happy he didn't notice Blaine openly glaring at the gifts, because quite frankly, Kurt wasn't thinking about him. He was wondering who all these admirers were.

'And I was going to send Kurt a gift so he wouldn't miss out...' Wes murmured, with a suggestive wink at Blaine.

'Guess he doesn't need one from us.' Kurt wasn't quite sure why David had added "from us" but he was too delighted to care.

'I don't understand. Why did I get so many gifts?' He murmured to himself.

Nick nudged him. 'Seriously? You are hot dude. That's in a totally non-gay way though. Not that you need any more gay then all that.' He indicated the various gifts littering his desk.

Kurt looked back down his desk, a grin sliding over his face.

* * *

Kurt hadn't gotten much French done during his double, so he was catching up on it now in the senior commons. His edible gifts aided him as his brain fought to shut down.

'Hey.'

Kurt looked up, a grin on his face, but when he saw it was Blaine, it faltered ever so slightly. He was still hurt about the GAP attack.

'Hi.' He answered stiffly, before continuing to work on a complex verb table.

Blaine sat down on the coffee table in front of him, gently pushing a few roses out of the way. 'Is Valentine's Day like this for you every year?'

Kurt snorted. 'Heck no. No one even knew I existed, let alone liked me. Mercedes and I would spend it shopping and treating ourselves.'

Blaine smiled, but Kurt didn't see it. 'Clearly they were blinded by your beauty.'

The junior frowned. Who was he to talk? 'Thanks?'

'You're welcome.'

The pause was rather awkward. Neither one knew what to say, and yet Kurt knew he had to say something.

'Hey Blaine?'

'Yes Kurt?'

The boy fiddled with a box of chocolates. 'Despite having Wes, David and Nick as my friends, I have not been able to get rid of all these chocolates, and if I eat too much more, I'll have to work for a month to get rid of the unwanted hips.'

'What are you saying?'

Kurt met his gaze for the first time in their conversation. 'Can you help me make these delights disappear?'

Blaine grinned. 'Absolutely. Which ones don't you like?' He murmured, opening a mostly full box of Roses.

'Hmm...well I like the minty ones, and the strawberry ones. Oh and of course anything coffee. Pick from the rest.'

Blaine pulled out a caramel-centred one. 'Yum. I like being your friend.'

'Just so you can use me hey?' Kurt had meant it teasingly, but there was a hard note in his voice that he didn't realise was there at first. He felt guilty once he realised, because Blaine had been there for him, but hadn't he noticed how he felt? Was he truly blinded by Kurt's beauty?

Blaine seemed to be taking this all in. 'I never gave you your Valentine's Day present.'

'Trust me, I don't need anymore.'

Kurt nearly gasped when Blaine took his hand. 'Trust _me_, you'll want this.'

The boy nodded numbly.

'Close your eyes.' Blaine commanded in a super-low sexy voice. Kurt did as asked.

Kurt had expected for the senior to slip a gift in his hand or wrap a scarf around his neck, or maybe if he was really lucky, a kiss on the cheek. But no, nothing was going as expected today, was it now?

Blaine kissed him. On the lips. That was his gift. And OHMYGOD it felt AMAZING! Soft lips slipping over each other, hands winding behind each other's necks as they pulled each other closer, both wanting more yet knowing they had to breathe.

When they broke apart, Kurt was frozen in shock and delight. Blaine smiled and pecked him once more on the lips.

'Happy Valentine's Day Kurt.' He breathed, smelling like the chocolate he just ate. Blaine pulled back and walked out, leaving an amazed boy behind him, and several admirers groaning.

'Aww hell to the no! Not only does he steal my best friend, but the only person I get to hang out with on Valentine's Day!' Mercedes stood in one of the many entrances to the junior commons. 'Oh god you're in love.' She realised, a thousand-watt smile spreading over her. 'THIS CALLS FOR SHOPPING! NOW!'

* * *

_:D i love writing cute fluff. By the way, I don't know if Roses are specific to Australia or anything, but they are the yummiest chocolates EVER!_

_Happy Valentine's Day my dear readers._


End file.
